This invention relates to a clamp assembly for joining a bicycle handlebar to a fork tube. More particularly, it refers to a movable piston inside a clamp joining a bicycle handlebar to a fork tube.
Most bicycle manufacturers employ a split clamp design to join the handlebars to the fork tube. This involves splitting a fork clamp and using bolts or screws to construct the handlebar stem around the fork tube. The stem is secured to the fork by tightening split fasteners.
Typical prior art methods and assembly devices for securing handlebars to a fork tube are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,193,930; 5,373,757; 5,536,102; 5,881,606 and 6,309,135. None of these prior art methods and assembly devices provide a simple one step method of joining a bicycle handlebar to its fork tube employing a movable piston. Such a one step method is needed to simplify bicycle construction and repair.